


pillow fight

by solarsidong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsidong/pseuds/solarsidong
Summary: renjun and donghyuck are overseas for their first international dance competition, sharing a hotel room for the first time - but as it turns out renjun is a SERIAL pillow stealer at night.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 46





	pillow fight

hyuck doesn't think much of it the first time, when renjun reaches over the gap in between their single beds, deep asleep, and snatches a pillow from under hyuck's head. it's a little funny and a lot adorable to see him cuddle it, curled around and snuffling into the sheets.

he doesn't mention it at breakfast, renjun doesn't seem to have realised that he's got 2 pillows instead of 1 on his bed. instead he chews happily on his toast and strawberry jam, chattering about the day off they have before the competition begins.

they spend their day off exploring everything the city has to offer, street food and vintage stores, hyuck nearly loses all his money at this stupid claw machine that doesn't let him win a a fox plushie (one that looks a little like renjun, his mind supplies unhelpfully).

so by the time night rolls around, hyuck is sure renjun is tired out. there's no way the pillow stealing is going to happen again. it really shouldn't happen again, his neck is really sore from sleeping without support and he needs to be in good condition for day one of the comp.

except it does. at sometime on or around 2.03am, renjun flings out his arm suddenly, almost slapping hyuck in the face, and grasps the corner of hyuck's pillow, mumbling a little. with some kind of devilishly strong grip, he pulls the pillow to his own bed again.

he curls around the pillow like last time, rubbing his face onto it and snuffling. hyuck is speechless and a little disoriented. and then renjun lets out a little fart.

hyuck is silent for a second. and then he's giggling helplessly, rolling around in the sheets and trying to smother his snorts to no avail. he can feel his face getting red from suppressing the laughter, and his hair messed up and sticking to his now damp lashes.

renjun doesn't move for the entirety of it, seemingly now at peace after disrupting hyuck's sleep. hyuck eventually calms down, giggling every few seconds still, and finds a jacket to roll up as a makeshift pillow. as he's rolling it up and shifting to find a comfortable position, he finds himself on his side, looking at renjun's profile. the city lights softly illuminate the boy's cheeks and lips, pressed into a pout the way they look when he's concentrating.

hyuck finds he doesn't fall asleep until 3.30am, too many thoughts of the boy next to him running through his head.

the first day of the competition is hectic, with too many costumes and too much glitter to comprehend. the teams are fierce and rivalries flare up again (the taiwanese team have always had it out for them).

hyuck flies through all his rounds, feeding off the crowd's energy. renjun looks similarly electric, the golden streaks spray painted into his hair almost coming to life with every leap and turn. hyuck feels a little breathless every time he looks, and he's pretty sure it's not just from the dance routine.

to celebrate the success of the first day, the team heads out to dinner at a korean barbecue place because they're terrible creatures of habit. jaemin insists that they're eating home food to retain strength for the next day, but the amount of soju consumed says otherwise.

that night, hyuck lets himself go a little bit, drinking to just beyond tipsy and well into drunk. renjun's the same, eyes drooping and cheeks flush with alcohol. hyuck suggests they head back earlier than the rest, wanting to catch as much shut eye as possible before day 2.

they stumble into the lift, arms around each others shoulders and faces a little closer than they usually would be, giggling at the judgemental looks they'd gotten from the receptionist at the hotel.

renjun twists his hand into the front of hyuck's hoodie and leans in. "do you reckon they think we're together?" he whispers conspiratorially, eyes wide and mischief sparkling in them.

hyuck ignores the stutter in his chest as he replies, "well that woman was either very jealous or very homophobic. we'll never know."

renjun giggles, letting out a little snort as he leans back. "i guess we never will."

as they slide into their beds after undressing and sleepily brushing their teeth, hyuck is still feeling buzzed. his brain to mouth filter is especially ineffective in this state, and he finds himself blurting out, "are you going to steal my pillow tonight?"

renjun stops fiddling with his nightlamp and turns to hyuck, confused. "what?"

"my pillow," hyuck repeats, realising he's digging himself a grave and continuing to do so regardless, "are you going to steal it again?"

"what do you mean? why would i steal it," renjun asks, eyebrows drawn and still looking a little lost, "i have my own, don't i?"

"well for the last two nights you've been taking mine in the middle of the night," hyuck says, propping himself up on one elbow and smiling.

renjun goes wide eyed. "what? ohmygod i swear i didn't mean to!"

hyuck laughs a little at renjun's frantic tone. "it's fine jun, it was pretty adorable."

"adorable?" renjun asks, voice pitching up. hyuck might be mistaken but he thinks he sees a blush forming. might be the soju.

"yeah," he says, imitating renjun's posture from the previous night, "you were all curled up like this. and then you farted."

"FARTED?!" renjun nearly screeches, looking as if he would rather be anywhere but in the room.

hyuck giggles. "yep. toot toot. you let a little one out."

"ohmygod hyuck that is. so embarrassing. i'm sorry i didn't mean to do that," renjun bites his lip, hesitating. "i... i just usually cuddle something to sleep and i couldn't fit my plushie into carry-on this time".

hyuck thinks he's going to combust. huang renjun is definitely going to pay for his blood pressure pills when he gets diagnosed with hypertension at the ripe age of 20, because he can't handle how cute this boy is.

"jun, seriously, it's okay. just go to sleep you're tired."

renjun nods, but he still doesn't look entirely ok.

hyuck can feel his brain to mouth filter failing yet again when he says "wait, jun, do you just need something to cuddle?"

renjun's nod is infinitely tiny and hyuck can barely see it in the dim light, but it's enough.

he gets up and out of bed, moving towards the side table that separates their beds.

"what are you doing, hyuck?" renjun asks, watching on but not interrupting.

"making sleeping a little easier for both of us," hyuck says, moving the side table out of the way. he pushes their two singles together, wincing a little at the scraping on the tiles but continuing regardless. once the beds are together he flops onto his side and looks at renjun.

"now you can cuddle me and i can sleep without waking up to a crick in my neck."

renjun is definitely blushing now, putting one knee onto the bed and slowly making his way up to hyuck.

"okay, but i don't think this is a sustainable idea hyuck."

"sustainable?" hyuck asks, turning to face the boy. "it's only for the competition nights, right?"

renjun shakes his head. "just tonight, hyuck. i can't do this for the next week, i'll just ask for a room transfer tomorrow."

he sits up. "what. why?! am i making you uncomfortable, jun? i really didn't want to, i just thought this would be a solution".

renjun sighs. his face is impassive but hyuck can see a million thoughts running in the boys mind behind the calm mask. he seems to arrive at a conclusion. "well. it's not a sustainable solution if it's with someone i like."

"what of course it is! it's way more sustainable than with someone you _don't_ like, imagine -" hyuck cuts himself off.

renjun clenches the hem of his pyjama top worriedly.

"wait. like?" hyuck asks, the breathless feeling from the performance returning.

"yeah," renjun says. "like."

"you LIKE me?" hyuck asks, scrambling to take renjun's hands in his own.

"yeah," renjun replies, his lips turning down as he continues, "i know it's stupid and you don't see me that way but i can't control my crushes-"

hyuck cuts him off with a kiss. renjun starts, pushing hyuck back suddenly.

"what?" he asks, his lips glinting shiny with hyuck's lip balm.

hyuck laughs. "what do you mean, what? i've liked you since last year, renjun. you have no idea how long i've been dreading that you'd notice and tell me to stop."

"tell you to stop? are you serious? i've been wanting you to notice my shitty flirting for so long! i even did that little elevator stunt but you didn't respond and so i was giving up and then you did this bed thing," renjun stops, noticing his rambling. "hyuck. why are you looking at me like that."

hyuck lifts his gaze from renjun's lips to his eyes. "like what?"

renjun blinks. "like i'm the pork we just had for dinner."

"because, my dear jun," hyuck says, shifting on his knees to be closer to the other, "i want to eat you."

renjun hits him. hard.

"ouch!" hyuck yelps, glancing offendedly at his shoulder where renjun had slapped him. "what was that for!"

"for your disgustingly cheesy comment," renjun says.

"well we just confessed! surely this means i can finally stop hiding how much i want you!"

renjun tries unsuccessfully to hide his smile. "you can. but you can also learn to say things with more finesse."

hyuck winds his arms around renjun's waist. "don't talk to me about finesse, huang. i just finessed these beds together and finessed myself a new boyfriend."

"boyfriend?" renjun yelps, "isn't that a bit soon?"

hyuck kisses renjun's jaw. "if i have your consent, jun, i won't be messing around with the 'no labels' segment of modern dating. i want to be your boyfriend really bad."

renjun's grin threatens to engulf his whole face. he leans in to kiss hyuck slowly, teasing open the seam of his mouth and smiling into it. pulls back with a self satisfied smirk.

"well good. i want to be your boyfriend really bad too."

**Author's Note:**

> tweet to me @solarsidong


End file.
